


Secrets in the classroom

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain she wouldn’t be caught Hermione reads a witch porn magazine after she completed her potion test. Suddenly the Potions Master stands right behind her. She is certain her life will be ruined, only to discover he had something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkfest at livejournal, prompt #328 by teisha_marie  
> The kink is exhibitionism

The classroom was quiet besides the occasional quill against the parchment or stir in the cauldron. Every student was deep in thought, concentrating on the potion in front of them.

Everyone but one: Hermione Granger. She had successfully finished her project ten minutes earlier, and was now buried with her nose in a book.

Professor Snape gave them strict orders and she was obediently following them. One of those orders was that once they were done they would continue to sit in their chairs and work on their homework. Hermione finished her homework the previous night, and therefore decided she could just as well read a book.

At least that was what it looked like.

What nobody could see, since she sat alone in the back, was that hidden between the covers of her large book was a magical magazine she’d bought once when she visited a magical bookstore. Because she was alone, since Harry and Ron didn’t want to join her, she walked into a section she hadn’t been in before. That was when she discovered how erotic such magazines and books were, and ended up buying five books and one magazine.

Sitting in the middle of the class, looking at such a magazine was exciting. She felt the heat between her legs increase as she watched the moving pictures of men pushing their cocks into the girls.

She was deep in thought and didn’t realize a dark figure was standing right behind her, looking over her shoulder, smirking once he saw which magazine she was hiding behind the large book. He could easily expose her, make a fool out of her and ruin her reputation. He knew well enough how to do that, but this time he wanted something different.

What he was about to do was against the teachers rules, but unlike the other teachers who were having regular sex, he had not had any release for over a year.

Slowly he reached out for her shoulders, gripping her firmly once he was in contact with her school robe. He felt her jump when his hand touched her; and the faint shake when she realized she was busted.

Severus watched her from above as she closed her book, concealing the erotic magazine. Slowly he lowered his upper body, reaching out for the book. She released it, probably thinking he would take it from her. When he instead opened it to where the magazine was hidden she looked up at him.

He knew she was scared, her skin was paler than normal, her eyes were big and shocked, and she was still shaking. Severus grabbed her chin, turned her head until she was facing the front of the classroom and leaned closer to whisper something in her ear. “Do you enjoy wasting class time with dirty magazines?” It wasn’t a rhetorical question and he demanded an answer. “Do you?” he asked again while placing his fingers around her throat.

“No,” she whispered. Severus moved over to her side until he could see both her and the magazine better.

“I think you do like wasting my time miss Granger, I think you enjoy the thought of doing something like this in public, where you can be caught.” He felt her swallow hard.

“No,” she whispered again. Severus enjoyed the hold he had on her more than he thought he would.

He took a small pause to look at her before he ordered her to open the magazine. With shaking hands she did as he commanded. When Severus looked at the page he felt his cock twitch. The man was slowly pushing his cock into the woman, and every time he pulled out he opened her up so the camera could see every detail of her most secretive parts, not that they were that secret anymore.

Severus managed to hold back a groan as blood rushed to his cock. “Look at them,” he whispered in her ear. Instead of following his orders she turned her head around and stared at him. This time she wasn’t as pale as before. A pink blush decorated her cheeks, making her look like a doll. When she realized he wasn’t kidding she looked out over the class, who was still concentrating about their test.

Because he didn’t want to waste time he allowed his hand to travel down to her breast. As he squeezed it he felt the hard nipple pushing through the layers of fabric, and it made him even harder. Hermione couldn’t help releasing a faint groan. Scared that someone might have heard her she looked around the room, but nobody seemed to pay her any attention.

When the class started Severus cast a spell on each student so they would be able to hear the potion as it was boiling, it was important to do so when the whole class was working on different potions. They would most likely be able to hear them if they started talking, but as long as they whispered the other students would believe it was someone outside the room, and if they valued their grades they wouldn’t pay it any attention.

The second time he squeezed her breast he made sure to pinch her nipple at the same time. He stared at her face as she closed her eyes, bit into her lower lip and stopped breathing for a few seconds. He did the same thing a second time before deciding to move his hand down her body. As he reached her belly she grabbed his hand, but didn’t stop him. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open, taking deep breaths while Severus continued to run his hand down her body.

It didn’t take long before his hand pushed through the opening of her school robe, and even less time to find the warmth between her legs. To his surprise she didn’t try to prevent him from touching her. He trailed her panties, feeling the soft and moist flesh beneath it. “You like this, don’t you?” Like the first time he asked a question she didn’t answer. “Don’t you?” he tried again. The blush on her cheeks spread and turned into a darker colour. After another few seconds of silence she finally nodded.

Once he got his confirmation he pushed his finger harder against her entrance before rubbing it in circles. Her half opened mouth closed right before she whimpered. “Good girl,” he whispered in her ear. “Look at the picture.” This time she did as she was told.

Severus licked his dry lips as the man on the picture yet again opened the woman up. “Next page,” he whispered to her, like before she obeyed. The next two pictures were of two women, playing with themselves. The first used her fingers, the second a large toy.

When he looked at Hermione he could see how much she liked it. Her eyes were trailing the hand movements of the women, her lips were full and red, begging to be kissed. “You like that don’t you?” he asked. This time she nodded without hesitation. “You want me to touch you like that?” She nodded again. “Are you a naughty girl Granger?” he tried, not sure if she would answer or not. To his surprise she nodded.

Eager to do as she wanted Severus somehow managed to pull away her panties before touching her bare skin. Hermione moaned when she felt his finger against her hot skin. When he pushed his finger beyond her entrance she had to bite into her free hand not to cry out her pleasure.

“Next page,” he whispered. She hadn’t expected that and slightly jumped when she heard him. Without more hesitation she turned the page. This page was showing a man fucking a woman hard while she was bent over a table. One of his fingers was in her ass, while the other hand was occasionally slapping her bouncing ass.

Severus pushed his finger deeper into her, slowly twirling it around, brushing against her walls until she had problems breathing normally. “Do you like that pose?” She nodded. It didn’t take long after that before his finger brushed against the spot he had been searching for. Her eyes and mouth were open in shock when he touched her, luckily she was quiet. Severus found her extremely attractive, especially as her lips, cheeks and even ears were flaming red.

Maybe it was her reaction, or maybe he was just too sure of himself, but he decided to push her. “You’re such a filthy girl,” he whispered. It wasn’t a question but she still nodded. “You’re a dirty Gryffindor whore,” again she nodded. “No princess would allow a snake to touch her.” This time she couldn’t nod because she was fighting the urge to scream as he stroked her spot yet again.

Severus took a glance around the room. Each student was occupied with their tasks, but it wouldn’t take long before the next student was done.

Turning his attention back to Hermione he added a second finger inside of her, sending her even closer to the edge. Saying she’s damp was wrong, since she was already forming a pool on the chair. Severus recognized the womanly smell that rose from between her legs. Most students wouldn’t be able to smell it since the classroom was filled with different smells, but Severus had trained himself to tell the difference.

Her smell turned his cock rock heard, causing him to moan like she did only seconds ago. “I never think I have ever met anyone as dirty as you Granger, moaning in class while your professor is fucking you with his fingers. I bet you want more, I bet you want to be taken right here.”

“Yes,” she whispered as she allowed her head to fall backwards, closing her eyes.

Severus moved a little so he could whisper directly into her ear. “You want my cock Granger?” She tried to nod but her head was too heavy, he caught the tiny movement anyway and knew he had her. Pushing his fingers into her a few more times he continued to whisper. “I bet you wouldn’t even mind the other students, as long as you got my cock.” Like before she tried to nod but failed.

Severus noted that one of the students was starting to pour his potion into a vial. Unless he wanted to be caught he had to finish.

“You can’t hide from me now Granger, I know now what you are.” He took her earlobe between his teeth and sucked at it. “You’re a filthy little Gryffindor whore, who doesn’t mind shaming her house as long as she gets some cock.”

He pulled his fingers out of her and stood up. When she realized he was gone she finally opened her eyes and stared at him, cheeks flushed, lips full of blood, panting. He made sure to cover her up before standing, so nobody would see anything strange if they saw them right then, except for the fact that she was almost lying in the chair.

His fingers were still wet, and for a second he thought of drying them on his robes but changed his mind in the last second. What he did instead was lift them up to his mouth and suck on them until most of her essence was gone. Hermione hadn’t taken her eyes off him yet and was shocked when she saw what he did with his used fingers.

Without a second glance at her Severus turned around and walked up to his desk, not paying attention to any of the students. Only when he sat down did he realise how painfully hard his cock was.

Luckily for him there was only fifteen minutes left of the class, and day. When they left he wouldn’t have to look at the brats for the rest of that night. Hermione was of course not one of the brats, not in his eyes at least. Whenever he looked at her now he saw only a young woman, preparing herself on the sexual life once school was over.

“You have three minutes left,” he called out. Some of the students were groaning, while others were working faster. Hermione hadn’t moved from her position since he left her, only when she was informed the class of the few minutes they had left did she budge. She closed her book and placed her head down on the desk.

Severus watched the clock, ten seconds left and the last student was making his way up to his desk to drop of the parchment and vial.

“I assume I don’t need to remind you all about the test next week. If you wish to prepare for it I suggest you read from chapter seven to fourteen.” Some students moaned while others looked at their desks or bags hateful. Severus knew he wasn’t a loved teacher, not that he cared. “Miss Granger, if you would be so kind and wait, I have something I need to discuss with you.” All the students, including Hermione, stared at him shocked. Severus acted like he didn’t care while waiting for the students to leave.

“You wanted to say something professor?” Hermione said, her voice shaking. Slowly he placed the parchment on the table, staring at her. Her cheeks were still flushed, her lips still red, and he imagined that unless she had cleaned herself she was still wet.

“Yes,” he said. With his wand he sent all the vials and parchment over to the cupboard to grade them later. He could see that she was nervous. “I thought we should continue what we ended twenty minutes ago. “ Her blush darkened as she turned her eyes away from him. “Come here and bend over my desk,” he decided not to give her a chance to choose. “I have something I know you’ll like.”

Hermione took short steps up to him, still avoiding his gaze. When she reached him he lifted her head until she had to look at him. Her brown eyes were common, but with her blushing skin they were dazzling. “You’re such a beauty,” he whispered before leaning down and planting a kiss on her lips.

She didn’t return the kiss at first, but that soon changed. When she was finally kissing him back he decided to continue with their meeting and pushed his hand between the folds of her robe until he found the familiar place between her legs. Hermione hadn’t cleaned herself and her panties were starting to go cold, not that it mattered to Severus since he would soon remove them.

When the kiss ended he turned her around and pushed her down on the table, with one smooth movement he lifted her school robe and skirt, exposing her panties. Carefully he pulled them down over her ass, exposing all of her womanly beauty.

Severus ran his finger up and down over her skin, enjoying the small gasps she made. “I’m going to fuck you like they did in that picture miss Granger, until you scream out my name.” She moaned as he pushed his finger into her. “You’re such a naughty girl, isn’t that right?” He waited for her answer. Right before he was about to ask a second time she spoke.

“I’m a naughty girl, please fuck me professor.” Hearing her speak those words turned him on so hard that he feared he would come right where he stood. He knew then that if they continued like that the rest of that year wouldn’t be as boring as he first thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 3 years to finish, but better late than never. At least this extra time has me thinking about how to continue this story, and I've currenly got an idea for the next chapter.

Each student sat quietly in their seat as Snape walked up between them, handing out their essays. They knew --the Slytherins included-- that the grades of the essay counted greatly towards their final score, which was why Hermione anxiously awaited her turn. To make things worse for the less talented students, Snape would punish those with weak grades with extra work.

Ron sat closer to the professor’s path, which meant he would receive his essay first. Nervously he stared at the parchment before he smiled and showed her his paper, E, Hermione mimed _good job_ before turning her attention back at the professor. E wasn’t bad, considering Ron did all the work by himself, and it meant he only had to take one extra class and write one extra essay.

Neville sat in front of Ron and was the next to receive his result. Hermione noticed he took a deep breath before looking at his grade, A; three extra classes and two extra essays. Hermione congratulated him with a nod and a smile when he turned towards her to thank her for the help.

Nervously Hermione stared at the potion master as he walked down the row until he reached the front of the class. Slowly he made his way up again, handing out the last results. Harry was sitting in front of her and received his results before Hermione, who would be the last to receive the results because of where she was sitting.

Hermione could see Harry received an E, which was pretty good seeing as he almost failed his previous essay.

Professor Snape stopped in front of her, staring down with an amused look. He placed her essay her desk, face down, before returning to his desk. His look was strange, which made her nervous about flipping the essay around, but she was too anxious not to see what her grade was. The shock which followed was too hard to take, surely it had to be a mistake. 

“T!” she shouted before she was able to control herself. Every student in the class turned their heads towards her, looking as shocked as she felt, and some even amused. Snape was silent until he reached his desk, there he turned around like he always did, his robe flowing around him. Once upon a time she wouldn’t have thought twice about the way he moved, but after what happened between them she couldn’t help finding it hypnotic in a sexual way.

With a calm voice he spoke. “Miss Granger, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and sit down.” Hermione hadn’t realised she was standing, still in shock from the first T she had ever received. Every student in the classroom --including Draco-- were quiet as they waited to see what would happen next.

“I’m sorry, Professor, but this must be a mistake.” She regretted her choice of words as soon as she saw the expression on Snape’s face. She hadn’t expected any special treatment, but receiving a T made her wonder if he did it to punish her.

“Are you insinuating that I made a mistake?” he asked calmly.

“No Sir, I just-” she began, only to be interrupted.

“By assuming your grade is a mistake you are clearly saying I made a mistake. I will not allow any students to accuse me of being wrong, especially a know-it-all Gryffindor who think they are far more clever than their teacher.” There were whispering in the classroom, which was quickly stopped by Severus who did not appreciate it. “I will take ten points from each student who talks in my class,” he said loudly, ending the whispers. “Maybe if you use less time tutoring the other students your essay would have been better, but because I’m feeling _generous_ today, I’m willing to give you an oral test, and if your answers please me then you might increase your grade.” Hermione almost gasped when she understood the meaning of his words. She was positive he had lost his mind, but knew better than to speak against him again while they were surrounded but the other students.

“While I have a chat with Miss Granger, I expect every nose to be turned down towards your desk as you write me an essay about the potion that was originally scheduled for today. Granger, if you may be so kind and follow me.” Hermione looked around the room, hoping nobody could see just how embarrassed she was. Silently she followed the professor back into his office, avoiding looking at any of her classmates.

Once they were in the room she faced him. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” she smiled, knowing she figured him out.

“Have I given you permission to speak? Unless you want me to remove points from you for disobeying you better do as I say.”

Her whole body trembled under his gaze, under the intense look of her professor. “What do you want me to do?” she asked, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

“This is an oral test, and your time begins now.”

Hermione couldn’t hold back a small giggle as she realised what he demanded of her. However, even though she wanted to do as he ordered, and do it well, she had never tried oral before. Slowly she moved closer, placing her hands on his chest before slowly letting them fall to his waist. She watched his eyes, hating how he managed to hide his emotions that well.

Finding the buttons on his trousers she undid them, swallowing hard as she noticed just how big he was. Slowly she revealed her _assignment_ , which was far bigger than she imagined it would be. Hermione licked her lips as his cock pointed at her, then she opened her mouth and tried to take as much of it as possible.

“Don’t try too hard, take it easy,” he ordered. Hermione did as he said, going slower, using her tongue slightly more. It didn’t taste as strange she first imagined it would, and it felt nice in her mouth, even though she wasn’t able to take it all. Slowly she managed to swallow more, her eyes watering slightly as she started gagging. His hands moved through her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail, slowly forcing her to go deeper at his demand. She tried to tell him she couldn’t swallow more, that she feared she would throw up, but he didn’t let go of her hair and she had no opportunity to stop him, unless she wanted to disobey him. Her mouth filled with slime and precome, as it became harder to breathe she held her breath, trying to control her throat as his cock moved deeper and deeper.

“Look at me,” his deep voice groaned. She did, which wasn’t easy as his robe kept moving between them. “Look at me,” he ordered again, groaning shortly after as their eyes met.

He came shortly after, holding her head firmly in place as he didn’t release her hair, forcing her to swallow even though her reflexes told her to pull away. She felt like she was drowning a second until she found a way to calm herself, but that lasted only for a second as his seemen continued to pump down her throat in waves.

When he was done he pulled his cock out of her mouth, a string of saliva and come linking her mouth to his cock, her lips stained with his scent. He forced her head backwards and stared at her, brushing her cheek with one finger before telling her to get up. She needed a moment to gather herself before she could rise, her lips tingling as she watched him.

He was fully dressed again, looking as if nothing happened. For a moment she wondered if it was all in her imagination, but the taste in her mouth told another tale. She was about to wipe the mess from her lips when he stopped her by taking her wrist in his hand. “Don’t do that, let me look at you for a moment, let me saviour the moment.”

She did as he wanted, watching him as he seemed to enjoy looking at her. Under his gaze she felt naked, but she found she didn’t mind, not as his eyes were filled with a desire she’d never seen anyone show towards her.

“You look divine,” he admitted, sending thrilling tingles through her body. “Clean yourself, we must return to the class before anyone might suspect anything.”

She stared shocked at the door, her cheeks burning as she remembered her class, her friends. She wondered if anyone would notice anything, only to put that thought out of his mind as she knew neither one of her boy friends would notice. 

Once she was certain there was no evidence left around her face she walked towards the door, ready to return. Her panties were wet, but she would have to hold on until the class was over.

“Would you not want to know what grade you’ve received for your oral test?” She turned, her heart fluttering as she waited. “E.” Her heart fell for a moment as she had expected to hear something else. Sensing her disappointment he continued. “You have skills in the subject, but there is room for improvement, don’t you think?”

Hermione was amused, knowing exactly what he meant. She wanted to argue, but knew it would not get her anywhere. “I shall remember to practice,” she teased.

“What about returning next week for a tutor session?”

She hated him for mocking her, but again she didn’t mind it. “I thank you for your offer, and will gladly accept the extra tutoring.”

He motioned for her to leave, which she did as soon as she was able to control her smile. The other students watched her as she reappeared, but she knew it was not because they figured out what happened in the room, but because she, the best student, had to take an extra test. _If they only know,_ she thought, strangling a smile which threatened to expose her joy.

“How was it?”

“What did you get?”

“Was he mean?”

Her friend’s questions amused her, and she was about to give them a short answer which would please them, only to be interrupted by Snape as he entered the classroom again and informed the whole room about Hermione’s new grade, and that nobody else would be given a second chance.

They were ordered to be silent the rest of the class while finishing their essays, and Hermione received a warning that if she didn’t complete hers to his satisfaction, she would have to return later. Hermione didn’t mind seeing him again, but she wished he wasn’t embarrassing her with bad grades in front of the whole class.

Pretending that she was not affected by him, she picked up her book and started writing, wondering if she should hand in a weak essay just to see him sooner.


End file.
